What's Life Without a Little Fun?
by WordsOfASong
Summary: James convinces Lily to take a swim in the Black Lake. A problem comes up... J/L relationship!


_**What's Life Without a Little Fun?**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings in this story. Let's thank our POTTAMZING author, Miss Jo Rowling! :].

I hope you enjoy! I shall hold you no longer.

If you would like, there'll be another chapter! Just mention it in the Review Section!

xoxoLLLP

Lily sat at the edge of the Black Lake, imagining her short black skirt flowing in the nonexistent breeze. She rolled up her collar shirt's white sleeves once more, revealing her newly toned arms. She unbuttoned the first two buttons and ripped off her Gryffindor tie. Kicking off her shoes and socks, she dipped her feet in the icy cold water. While fixing her hair into a messy bun, she noticed a greasy-haired boy, staring from afar.

"Hey Sev!" she called. "Come on over!"

"Hey, Lil," he replied.

"God, Sev! How _are _you wearing that?" she exclaimed.

He was clad in all black. Robes hid his arms and legs from the bright sun. Heavy shoes covered his feet.

"Aren't you _burning_? It must be 150 degrees out!" she continued, fanning her face with her scarlet Charms binder.

"Not really; I've grown on it," he stated simply.

"Hey Evans! Hey _Snivellus_," called James Potter from the castle doors. He walked towards them, with his hair messier than Lily had ever seen it. His shirt was ripped open and hanging loose, while his pants hung around his butt. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked closely behind, looking almost identical to him. Except Remus, whose shirt remained firmly buttoned.

"Evans, I'm up for a swim. How 'bout you?" asked James.

"Lil, fourth years aren't allowed… in fact, no one is!" interrupted Severus.

Lily ignored Severus and answered James, "Have fun swimming with the giant squid. Let us know when he spits you up."

"Aww. Wittle Wily Wevans wis afwaid of the wiant squid!" laughed Sirius.

"I am not afraid!" she shrieked.

"Then prove it," snickered James.

He pulled his shirt off his shoulders and threw it to Remus, revealing, his also toned, muscular abs.

"You wish," laughed James at Severus, who had been staring at his six-pack.

"You leave Severus alone," Lily demanded. She unbuttoned another button of her shirt and perched over the Black Lake.

"Lily! I'm serious!" cried Severus.

"Well, so am I, stupid," joked Sirius.

"Don't do it! The giant squid is in there," Severus continued.

"Severus, I'll be okay. Trust-," she said.

A big splash interrupted her. "So are you coming or not?" cried James.

Another splash continued, this one from Lily. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed.

James seemed to fumble with something in his pocket. He pulled out something that looked like a slimy, green rat tail. Lily scrunched her nose.

"Gillyweed," he stated. "Here," he tossed her another, which she caught at amazing speed.

"You could be a seeker!" he laughed, "Well, only if I wasn't Gryffindor's." He winked at her.

"Whatever. And I'm not eating this, James," she replied.

"Come on," he whined. "Please?"

Lily hated it when he begged. It was just so hard to refuse with those brown eyes pleading her. "Fine," she took the Gillyweed and swallowed it. "Disgusting," she spat.

James laughed and popped the other into his mouth. As they sprouted gills and fins, Lily tried to think what he planned to do underwater. They dove.

"This is beautiful," she marveled, surprised at her own voice gurgling.

"Yeah, I know,"

They stared at the miles of colorful coral. Lily swam ahead, gazing at a salmon colored one, which she deemed her favorite. James caught up and picked it for her. "Here," he smiled. She _had _to smile back. It was nice of him.

James swam further and faster.

"Hey! Wait!" she called. His figure just faint enough for her to see. Lily swam as fast as she could, eventually speeding way ahead of him.

James smirked. "Up for a race, eh?"

James sped in front, making her hair swish in front of her face. Her skirt flowed, almost like an umbrella.

She smiled as she swam forward again, only to stop abruptly. She stared at the crowd of merpeople singing by a mossy building. It was a sad, song… one of which she could not make out any words.

James arrived next to her.

"What is this?" she asked him under her breath.

"I dunno," he replied softly. "I think their king must've died. It looks like what Professor Binns was telling us about merpeople funerals."

Lily swam slowly to the crowd. She pulled the flowers she had picked on land out of her pocket. Giving them to the nearest mermaid, she smiled. The mermaid had smiled as well. They didn't look as vicious as Severus had once explained.

"Let's go," she whispered. She couldn't stand to watch the depressed merpeople. She noticed a tear roll down the cheek of one.

James nodded. He pulled Lily's hand. They headed towards the surface. A sound like a bullet pierced the water, followed by the screams of merpeople.

"What's going on?!" Lily cried.

"I don't know!" James said, pulling her closer.

Lily shrieked. A blur of dark purple streaked past them. Its tentacles tickled the roof of the mossy building and still ripped off the roof.

"It's the giant squid," he said under his breath.

A handsome merman floated out of the building. Eyes vacant, tail limp, and arms loose. His crown slipped off and soared to the sand.

"That's their king," whispered Lily.

The squid seemed to realize there were only two pieces of fresh meat left in the area. It turned to face James and Lily.

"Sh," begged James.

"I wasn't talking," said Lily, a little frustrated.

The squid reached its longest tentacle and grabbed Lily from James' tight grasp.

He screamed. "LILY!" The squid leveled her to its large eye, seeming to consider her taste. It brought her closer to its mouth as James shouted every spell he knew at it.

A group of shrieks hit the water, making the squid freeze.

The mermaid that Lily had given the flowers was at the head of a group of merpeople. She was wearing a tiara, encrusted with the same rubies as the king's crown. Lily decided that being generous was a good idea from now on.

Spears striked through the water, piercing the squid close to the eye. The squid fumbled with Lily, swatting at the spears by its eye. It dropped her.

James caught her while she was falling half way to the ground. The merpeople were still throwing their spears at the squid, though the queen lingered behind.

Lily swam to her, "Thank y-"

Lily grabbed her own throat and stared at James. Glancing at her watch, she noticed an hour had passed.

James had taken the gillyweed soon after she did; he had a couple minutes.

"Come on!" he grabbed her hand. "INCENDIO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. They sped towards the surface at an alarming pace. Lily's eyes bulged, she couldn't hold her breath any longer. James choked on the water, realizing he could no longer breathe. They emerged through the surface, gasping for air.  
Lily led James out of the water, "I. Am. NOT. Going. In. There. Again!" She coughed.

She lay down on the grass, James by her side.

"Come on, Evans. You have to admit … it _was _a little adrenaline pumping. What's life without a little fun?" He folded his arms behind his head.

"Even with us almost dying, you're still a… a prat!" Lily laughed. "But thanks for you know, saving my life and all," she smiled.

"It's no problem," he smiled back.

"I guess you're not _that _full of yourself are you?"

"Well, I probably am…" he joked.

"And, I don't think so," smiled Lily. She leaned in towards him and kissed him. She blushed and pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked James.

He pulled her back for another kiss, hands holding her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lily?" cried a pale, greasy-haired boy.


End file.
